1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Secondary batteries may be rechargeable batteries and primary batteries may be non-rechargeable. A low capacity secondary battery may include a battery cell in the form of a pack and may be used in portable small electronic devices such as, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. A high capacity secondary battery may include tens of battery packs that are connected to one another, and may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., of a hybrid vehicle.